


a new horizon

by mabiyusha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: GAH i hope it doesn't suck too much, Gen, M/M, just a cute little crossover, simon is a shy pup and markus is a confident wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabiyusha/pseuds/mabiyusha
Summary: There's a new resident moving to the Jericho island, and Simon is rather curious to meet them. (He will do his very best not to let his uncertainty get the best of him!)
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	a new horizon

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for amazing @emeraldembers on twitter! thank you so much again, i hope you'll enjoy! <3

It was a beautiful, late spring day. The island was treating everyone with warm sunshine and soft gusts of wind that were just enough to feel the scent of the sea, fresh grass and wildflowers in the air. Simon was sitting on the edge of his wooden bed, a cup of tea between his fuzzy paws - still in his cotton pajamas, choosing not to get all dressed up just yet. The window of his little cottage was open to let in the breeze - he was simply enjoying the quiet moment. Going out could wait, and he was in no hurry whatsoever.

Then again... he couldn’t help but feel at least a little curious. Today was the day a new resident would move in, just a brief walk of two-and-a-half minutes from the small place Simon was occupying - right by the river and the westside cliffs. They’d have a wonderful view from their window, the puppy mused to himself in thoughts as he took another small sip of his mint tea. (What added a delightful part of its taste was the fact that he grew the herb himself in a pot on the windowsill, and he was very proud of it!)    
He’d give them some time to order things up before coming for a welcome visit. After all, he wouldn’t bother someone during the time when all their belongings were still laying spread around in boxes on a dusty floor. He had his manners!

Cup of tea finished and set aside, he was humming a little song to himself as he got dressed and ready to face the day. Now that he thought of it (as he usually did: the whole ‘thinking too much’ kind of deal!), the outside was slightly intimidating... But he reminded himself - it was nothing he couldn’t deal with. Little everyday worries weren’t enough to stop him from enjoying his time! Going for a walk, perhaps sitting under a pear tree to enjoy a nice snack, or a chat with one of his friends? All the possibilities, and he had no time nor need, and certainly  _ none _ of the  _ want _ to stay preoccupied. (It was a mindset of his that he preferred to choose, even if sometimes simple things felt overwhelming…)

Pulling down the edge of his favorite sweatshirt, he ventured to the not-so-great (when it came to size as the island wasn’t one of the biggest) Outside.

Moving to the small island of Jericho has been a tempting option for Markus. He’d grown tired of the town he was living in, and although it was definitely nothing personal - he felt like making a bit of a change. See the world, meet not-yet-known friends, wouldn’t that be lovely? And so, when the first opportunity came, he packed up his belongings and booked a ticket to the destination of his dreams.

Moving was always a bit of a challenge, but Markus never shied away from those. Quite the opposite: they filled him with excitement and many bright ideas he could make real in his new homeplace. Because what was better than a change and another take on everything?

Wilbur. the pilot of the plane he came in, offered himself to help with numerous boxes Markus brought with himself, but the wolf cheerfully rejected his proposal. He didn’t mind getting things in his own hands (quite literally). One by one, piece by piece, it wasn’t much time that passed until he was already sweeping the floors of a cozy chalet of his own.

A couple good hours have passed already, and Simon has had enough of sitting by the pond, reading about the local flower hybrids (however fascinating they were) and attempting to catch some pretty bugs to accompany him: it was time to go and greet their new neighbor. So far he only knew their name: Markus. A pretty name. He couldn’t help but wonder, what would they be like? Would they enjoy their time over here on Jericho? There was no way to find out other than seeing for himself. His tail was wagging nervously behind him as he marched towards the recently sold plot, and he folded his paws in front of himself, holding them together for slight reassurance. There he went.

A tap on the door had Markus’ ears perking up slightly, and he looked up in the sound's direction. A visitor, already! He was supposed to be busy, but he was rather excited to meet everyone over here, so he put away the small broom that has been accompanying him for the past half an hour and trotted towards the door. First, he glanced through the small window, as if to try to guess, but he opened them right after.

“Good afternoon! Nice to meet you!” He barked in delight, determined to make an  _ excellent _ first impression on whoever was his guest. It resulted to be slightly intimidating for the poor pup.

“... H… Hello.” He stammered slightly, head tilted and paws pressed even closer together- oh dear. He was decidedly Not Panicking. Of course. “You’re Markus, right? Just wanted to say… welcome to Jericho. On behalf of… me.”

Markus snickered at that, but there was no malice behind that. The comment genuinely entertained him. He appreciated the new company and happily chatted on about how glad he was to be here and how much he was looking forward to the island life.   
Simon, on the other hand, had a moment to look more closely at the wolfish figure. His eyes were gleaming prettily and his tail was long and fluffy, and the nice coat he was wearing suited him so well.  _ He’s so pretty, oh dear. _

There wasn’t much conversation after all that other than a bit of chitchat (often broken by slightly awkward silences),, after which Simon politely excused himself, saying he couldn’t miss his afternoon tea. A small ritual of his - sitting on a small bench close to the beach with a small thermos, admiring the sun nearing the horizon and thinking about all sorts of things. Markus was understanding: he had rather plenty to catch up with himself. They bid their goodbyes, both hoping to stumble upon each other soon. (Which was rather silly, wasn’t it? They were living on the same island. They were bound to come across one another sooner or later, even if they didn’t actively try.)

Evening and the night passed, and Simon definitely didn’t spend them thinking about the kind wolf and how he’d like to get to know him; and then another day came over the Jericho island, although the weather wasn’t quite as generous this time. It was rainy and dreary, with not a spot of sunlight shining through the thick, dense layer of clouds.

Simon did not want to leave his warm, cozy house that day. As it turned out, he didn’t have to do that at all.

There was a knock on the door which nudged him to leave his comfy spot on the sofa and trot over to the door to open them.

“Hello, neighbor. Simon, isn’t it?” The puppy would be surprised at how sheepish Markus seemed, if he weren’t so busy being flustered. He needed mental preparation before he could deal with someone as sweet as him, and he had none!

Markus pulled out a picked flower from behind his back - a white mum, with a ribbon tied around the stem into a pretty bow. (If Simon ever asked, he’d find out it was one of these he used to keep the moving boxes closed.  _ Reduce-reuse-recycle, like all folk should do! _ Still, it was a pretty one, so he wouldn’t really mind.)

“I just wanted to say- hello, again, that…” He tippy-tapped in place with a kind of slight irritation, as if he couldn’t pick the right words from his fuzzy head. “I saw these near the cliff on my daily walk and- just thought, they kind of look like you. Soft and pretty!” He tried to grin confidently, but the kind of anxiety he presented was unmistakable.

Simon reached with his (only slightly shaky!) paw to gently take ahold of the flower and returned the smile himself.

“You’re too kind.” A blush was certainly covering his cheeks at the moment. “Would you like to come in?”

The bell over Simon’s door jingled as they closed, and all you could see from behind the window was two figures, nervously - yet happily - talking the day away.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on my twitter!


End file.
